A logo such as a symbol or design may be adopted by a particular entity to identify that entity or a particular product, for example, supplied or otherwise provided by that entity. However, it is contemplated herein that any particular logo may only be applicable or even relevant at certain times or in certain situations or scenarios. The features or aspects of the present disclosure are thus directed to preferred or preferential logo activation.